The present invention generally relates to retractable awnings of the type to be mounted to a substantially vertical support surface and, more specifically, to such awnings which have a latch for releasably securing the awning in a retracted position adjacent the support surface.
There are a number of known retractable awnings that support an awning or canopy to create a sheltered area. An inner end of the canopy is typically secured to a wall and an outer end of the canopy is typically secured to a roller assembly. The roller assembly is supported at its ends by support arms for movement between a stored or retracted position, wherein the roller assembly is disposed adjacent the wall, and a deployed or extended position, wherein the roller assembly is extended out away from the wall. When the roller assembly is in the retracted position, the canopy is rolled-up on the roller assembly. When the roller assembly is in the extended position, the canopy is unrolled from the roller assembly and extends between the wall and the roller assembly. These retractable awnings are often designed for use with movable structures such as, for example, recreational vehicles, travel trailers, mobile homes, and the like, but are also usable with fixed structures such as, for example, buildings. Travel latches or locks have been employed which retain the awning in the stored position in order to safeguard against the awning accidentally deploying or extending while the structure is moving or while the structure is exposed to high winds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,743 discloses a travel lock which has a generally cylindrical locking pin extending upwardly from a rafter arm. When the awning is in the retracted position, the pin extends through an opening in a support arm and into a lock keeper. The lock keeper is slidably mounted to the outside of the support arm. To lock the awning in the retracted position, the lock keeper must be moved downwardly to cause a notch in the lock keeper to engage a head of the pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,954 discloses a locking fork slidably mounted on the end of a support arm adjacent the roll bar and having a gear tooth. To lock the awning in the retracted position, the fork must be moved upwardly to engage the gear tooth with a gear attached to the end of the roll bar. Additionally, straps attached to rafter arms can be wrapped and tied around the rafter arms and associated support arms to further lock the awning in the retracted position. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,419, 4,117,876, and 4,658,877 for similar locking mechanisms which engage the roll bar at the top of the support arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,285 discloses a support arm which folds into a rafter arm. The support arm is provided with a pin which longitudinally slides into a slot within the tension rafter when the support is shortened to prevent the support arm from pivoting away from the rafter arm. To lock the support arm in the shortened position and ensure that the support arm stays within the rafter arm, a clamping knob must be tightened.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,706 discloses a locking arm pivotally mounted to a support arm. When the awning is in the retracted position, the locking arm must be pivoted from a retracted position to a locking position. In the locking position, a flange on the locking arm obstructs part of the opening of the support arm channel to retain the rafter arm in the support arm channel. The locking arm is provided with a camming surface that, if the locking arm is placed in the locking position before the rafter arm is positioned within the support arm, automatically cams the locking arm away from the support arm channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,007 discloses a spring clip which is carried by a rafter arm and retains the rafter arm in an associated support arm when the rafter arm is nested in a channel of the support arm.
While these travel locks may perform their designed function, there is a never ending desire to have a more effective, easier to operate, and inexpensive travel lock. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved travel lock for a retractable awning.